


5 A.M And You can be Mine

by moodyme



Series: Hours [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, Kissing, M/M, k cares he's just a constipated sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: K doesn't always want Proko with him, doesn't always want the other boy near him, but right now? He does.





	5 A.M And You can be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For vexingcosmos over on tumblr, and the prompt 5 a.m and the line 'I only call you when it's half past five, the only time I ever call you mine' from the Weekend's song 'the Hills'. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title inspired from the song mentioned above.
> 
> This is probably set between the Raven Boys and Dream Thieves, though could be set pre-canon as well, who knows? I, the author, certainly doesn't know.

 It was either 5 a.m or 5:30 a.m, Joseph Kavinsky wasn't quite sure. The green, glowing numbers on the Mitsubishi's stereo said it was 5 a.m, but he thinks Skov or Jiang might've fucked with the time and either made it 30 minutes fast or slow, he couldn't remember. Or, no. Would that make it possibly 4:30 a.m? He doesn't know. It might be 4:30 or 5 or 5:30, he doesn't care. He doesn't need to care. He's parked under the florescent burn of a street lamp, in a part of Henrietta that caters to the affluent parent's of Aglionby students who won't deign to stay in a nearby motel when, or if, they ever need to go visit Prissy Fuckface Jr. Most of the houses here sit empty, except for the furniture and the maids that come once a week to dust before the dust even has a chance to fall. And he doesn't need to care. About anything.

 Kavinsky thinks he might be high on something. A dream pill or something not dreamed but just as real. Or maybe he's tired. He can't tell. The fact he can't tell should be worrying, but it's not. It's thrilling. The fact that he isn't worried about this is thrilling. The spots dancing in front of his eyes are thrilling. The whole fucking fucked up world is thrilling.

 The passenger door opens and Proko pours his long limbs into the passenger seat. K is somewhat surprised to see him. And yet. Not surprised to see him at all. Sometimes, it's more surprising to look over his shoulder and not see him than to suddenly see him slipping into his car.

 'The fuck are you doing here?' K sneers. He doesn't always want Proko by him, doesn't always want the other boy near him. But right now? He does. He just can't let him know that. 

 Proko is looking at him, confused. 'You called me,' He says, 'Like, 30 minuets ago and told me to come find your ass.' 

Ah. Had he done that? He doesn't remember. It sounds like something he had probably done, knows he has done something like this in the past.

 'You woke me up,' Proko says, and doesn't sound too bothered about it.

 'From dreaming about me?' K says, and there's something mocking in his tone that feels as familiar as the sun on his skin or the taste of cheap ass beer or dreaming. He wonders for a moment if Proko  _can_ dream before he decides he doesn't care. Proko opens his mouth to say something, probably mocking as well or pissy or, fuck,  _sweet_ , so he grabs the back of his neck with both his hands and crashes their lips together instead.

 Proko makes a sound that might be his name or a groan or just a sign that he's startled and K swallows it down. He moves his lips against Proko's slow, he doesn't need to hurry, the other boy will stay leaned over the center console for as long as he can. He knows this, and a part of him that's buried deep deep deep makes sure he doesn't abuse this. Proko moves his hands to K's elbows, and then his shoulders, and then to either side of his face. Gets his tongue out and lets K swallow that too. 

 'Shit,' K says, when he leans back, only to climb over and get in Proko's lap. He hits his knee against the steering wheel, and he doesn't care, fuck his knee and fuck the steering wheel. 

 'Shit,' He says again, and reaches to move the passenger seat back and down. Kisses a trail from just under Proko's left ear down his jaw and to the right side of his neck.

 'K,' Proko says, and then again 'K.'

 And he's tugging him back to his lips and his hands are on either of Kavinsky's face again, holding him and it's not hard but it could be. And that's important. If it didn't feel like it could be hard, Kavinsky thinks he might just bail out of the whole situation, but Proko doesn't let that happen. Knows him well enough to not let that happen. And that just makes something possessive inside Kavinsky grow and murmur it's wants. It's not soft, either, and that's important.

 'Fucking wish the back seat was bigger,' Kavinsky says, he lips a hairsbreadth away from Proko's. 

 'There's,' Proko begins, get's interrupted by K's hands and mouth, 'There's uh, a house literally right fuckin' there you shit.' And he jabs his thumb in the general direction of one of the empty empty empty houses.

 'Yeah, you gonna break in for me?' K asks, knows the answer even before he asks, definitely before Proko nods his head enthusiastically.  

  And it's 5 a.m. Or 5:30 a.m, and he's not always okay with Proko being his. But it's 5 a.m. Or 5:30 a.m, and as they stumble out of the car and up to the nearest shitty empty house and through the door that has shitty security and has an easy to pick lock because its shitty Henrietta, he's okay with the knowledge that Proko is his. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 1 a.m, after a week of me being sleep deprived lol.  
> Also, don't think I've ever written anything with this much making out...?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
